nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Walden
Walden is a Lovian socially progressive environmentalist political party with four seats in the current 2010 Congress. Originally founded as the Liberal Party in 2009 by Laurence McKinley, the party was reformed into the Walden Libertarian Party by Andy McCandless. Since then, the party swifted from classical liberalist and capitalist to progressive libertarian and environmentalist. The party was named after the famous book [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walden Walden] by Henry David Thoreau. In August 2010, its name was shortened to "Walden" and the party adopted a more social manifesto, leaving behind classical liberal dogma and free market theories. Its national headquarters are located on Freedom Avenue 10, Downtown, Noble City. The party has its own community house, being the Walden Home in Long Road, Noble City. The party's slogan is "Simplify, simplify!", after Henry David Thoreau. Members of Walden have always been known as Waldeners in Lovia. History Liberal Party The party was founded as the Liberal Party in November 2009, by Laurence McKinley. At his speech on November 20, 2009, Laurence McKinley declared what the ideology of his party should be. He remarked the following points of view as necessary: civil liberties, a free market and good relations with the United States. A magazine that is published by George Mithrăndir at the Mithrăndir’s House is the Literary Liberal (LL), which deals with both literature and the politics and philosophy in Lovia and Noble City, and its views usually resemble those of the political party. The magazine, however, was never authorized by the Liberal Party. Reform into the WLP In December 2010, Andy McCandless reformed it into the Walden Libertarian Party. On December the 6th of 2009, it fused with Pierlot McCrooke's NKU party, becoming the nation's second largest political party. However, after a couple of days the NKU members, of which Pierlot McCrooke is the best known, left the Walden Libertarian Party and joined other parties. Elections The first Lovian elections in which the Walden Libertarian Party participated, were the January 2010 Federal Elections. The elections began with the candidacies of Andy McCandless and Edward Hannis. The WLP joined the Coalition LD+WLP, in which McCandless was the common PM candidate. The coalition, however, did not work out as wished, and both parties went their own way by mid-January. The lack of coherence within the Liberal Democrats is the most frequently cited reason for the coalition's failure. By the end of the elections, McCandless, Harris and the new party member Pierlot McCrooke (who had already been a member in late 2009) were elected to Congress. In May 2010, Martha Van Ghent announced her candidacy in the 2010 Mid-terms. By the second week of the elections, Van Ghent was leading the polls. Finally, she led the polls together with LD candidate Percival E. Galahad. After the elections, the party's share in Congress, however, had shrunk to 18.75%, due to the admission of five other independent or one-man party MOTCs. Statistics * 2010 Federal Elections ** Votes for the WLP: 21.0% (3rd position) ** Votes for Andy McCandless: 9.7% (shared 3rd position) ** Votes for Edward Hannis: 6.5% (10th position) ** Votes for Pierlot McCrooke: 4.8% (11th position)McCrooke left the party after being elected as a Waldener. In April 2010, he resigned from Congress. * 2010 Mid-term Elections ** Votes for the WLP: 20.0% (shared 1st position)This result is without the votes received by Marcus Villanova, who'd join the party in July 2010. The combined results of Martha Van Ghent and Marcus Villanova would have been 19 out of 55 votes, which equals 34.55% of all votes. ** Votes for Martha Van Ghent: 20.0% (shared 1st position) Government and Congress From February 1st 2010 to March 28, the WLP faction voted in favor of all bills that passed, and opposed all bills that were not passed. 92% of the votes cast by WLP members were in line with the majority of Congress. Party leader McCandless voted along the Congressial majority on all proposals, a record only shared with King Dimitri I of Lovia and Lars Washington (LD). It could therefore be argued that the Walden Libertarian Party was, at the time, one of the government-side factions in Congress. In government, the Waldeners' first major achievement was the writing and approval of the 2010 Highway Plan proposed by Secretary of EET Andy McCandless. As of June 11, McCandless is Secretary of Energy and Environment and Van Ghent took over Hannis' Department of Welfare. June 26th, Andy McCandless proposed the Green Energy Act in Congress, a bill to prohibit the production, import and export of all energy that is not fully sustainable. The bill was passed July 4th by 90.91% of all voting members (five members did not vote). The Waldeners are in support of the 2010 State Reform Plan by King Dimitri. Namechange and swing to the left right|220px|Movie clip (dated August 6) by Walden, about their change in name and program Near the end of July 2010, Chairman McCandless proposed to reform the party into a more socially engaged and less dogmatic libertarian party. McCandless proposed the party would become an "enlightened social ecological party with great respect for individual liberties." Several prominent Lovian non-members praised the plans. Among others, Jon Johnson (CPL.nm) hailed the changes and expressed the wish to "work a little closer in the future Congress." The party top has agreed to abridge the party's name to "Walden". The namechange took place August 6, whereas the manifesto change - swinging to the left of the political spectrum - was completed by the end of the same week. During the ongoing reform discussions, Marcus Villanova from the Labor Party (formerly LLCP) joined the Walden party. As a result, Walden became one of the two largest factions in Congress, together with the Liberal Democrats, each with four out of sixteen members. Soon after the manifesto changes were announced and the party counted four members, King Dimitri said to "have a great notion that Walden is in its flourishing days."Noble, Dimitri, "Talk:Walden", Wikination, http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk:Walden&diff=68263&oldid=68260 2010-08-06. The Noble City Times and The Daily Sylvanian noticed the party's regained strength and vitality in an August 7 article.Noble, Dimitri, "TNCT News", Wikination, http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:TNCT_News&diff=68336&oldid=67725 2010-08-07. Ideology Prior to August 2010, the party described itself as a progressive libertarian-environmentalist party. According to political scientist Yuri Medvedev, the party was to be considered progressive centrist. Since Walden's ideology change, members regard themselves as progressives and environmentalist with a strong notion of liberty and social engagement. They have been described as social liberals or modern liberals, center-leftists and even social democrats by some. Introduction to libertarianism Definition Libertarianism is a term adopted by a broad spectrum of political philosophies which advocate the maximization of individual liberty and the minimization or even abolition of the state. Libertarians embrace viewpoints across that spectrum, ranging from minarchist to openly anarchist. According to the Internet Encyclopedia of Philosophy: :Libertarians are committed to the belief that individuals, and not states or groups of any other kind, are both ontologically and normatively primary; that individuals have rights against certain kinds of forcible interference on the part of others; that liberty, understood as non-interference, is the only thing that can be legitimately demanded of others as a matter of legal or political right; that robust property rights and the economic liberty that follows from their consistent recognition are of central importance in respecting individual liberty; that social order is not at odds with but develops out of individual liberty; that the only proper use of coercion is defensive or to rectify an error; that governments are bound by essentially the same moral principles as individuals; and that most existing and historical governments have acted improperly insofar as they have utilized coercion for plunder, aggression, redistribution, and other purposes beyond the protection of individual liberty.Zwolinski, Matt, "Libertarianism", Internet Encyclopedia of Philosophy, http://www.iep.utm.edu/l/libertar.htm, retrieved 2008-08-09. Libertarianism.com describes libertarianism this way: :Libertarianism is, as the name implies, the belief in liberty. Libertarians strive for the best of all worlds - a free, peaceful, abundant world where each individual has the maximum opportunity to pursue his or her dreams and to realize his full potential. The core idea is simply stated, but profound and far-reaching in its implications. Libertarians believe that each person owns his own life and property, and has the right to make his own choices as to how he lives his life - as long as he simply respects the same right of others to do the same. :Another way of saying this is that libertarians believe you should be free to do as you choose with your own life and property, as long as you don't harm the person and property of others. Libertarianism is thus the combination of liberty (the freedom to live your life in any peaceful way you choose), responsibility (the prohibition against the use of force against others, except in defense), and tolerance (honoring and respecting the peaceful choices of others). Live and let live. The Golden Rule. The non-initiation of force.NN, "What Is Libertarianism?", Libertarianism.com, http://www.libertarianism.com/what-it-is.htm, retrieved 2010-01-25. Since McCandless took up the party leadership in late 2009, the party has been outspoken libertarian. The WLP stood for a guaranteed free market, legal simplification, expansion of the civil liberties and ultimate protection of those liberties and rights, including the right to property. Traces in the current program Although the party abandoned classical liberal and libertarian dogma in the summer of 2010, some traces of its former ideology can still be found in their manifesto. Walden's wish to protect and expand civil liberties stayed in the program, as well as the wish to simplify the law and the political system. Rather often, Waldeners have opposed bills in the Second Chamber citing unnecessary complexity. It is believed, too, that the Waldeners did not fully abandon their desire to refrain from government interference in the personal lives of Lovians. Matthew LeBrun, a Blackburn University political analyst, remarked: :During the libertarian period (December 2009 - July 2010), the WLP stood for absolute minarchism, at least theoretically. Actually, they choose to take part in the federal government, appoint party members to national institutions, and even expand the interstate highways using federal tax money. On other ocassions, though, they stood firm in their minarchism: no government money and time was to be spent on activities that could just as well be done by private organizations and individuals. :Now, Walden - as a progressive environmentalist party - has chosen to move their minarchist limit up. It is now okay to support government efforts and state-owned and operated companies when it benefits the people. Walden has become a pragmatic party of the people, rather than the dogmatic minarchist party from the earlier days. The libertarianism adopted by the former WLP, and of which there are still traces, was never a right-wing doctrine. Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy notes that libertarianism is not a right-wing doctrine for at least two reasons: :First, on social—rather than economic—issues, libertarianism tends to be “left-wing”. It opposes laws that restrict consensual and private sexual relationships between adults (e.g., gay sex, non-marital sex, and deviant sex), laws that restrict drug use, laws that impose religious views or practices on individuals, and compulsory military service. :Second, in addition to the better-known version of libertarianism — right-libertarianism — there is also a version known as "left-libertarianism". Both endorse full self-ownership, but they differ with respect to the powers agents have to appropriate unappropriated natural resources .... Left-libertarianism ... holds that unappropriated natural resources belong to everyone in some egalitarian manner. It can, for example, require those who claim rights over natural resources to make a payment to others for the value of those rights. This can provide the basis for a kind of egalitarian redistribution.Vallentyne, Peter, "Libertarianism", Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy, http://plato.stanford.edu/entries/libertarianism/, retrieved 2010-01-25. Like many libertarians, Leonard Read rejected the concepts of "left" and "right" libertarianism, calling them "authoritarian." Libertarian author and politician Harry Browne wrote: "We should never define Libertarian positions in terms coined by liberals or conservatives – nor as some variant of their positions. We are not fiscally conservative and socially liberal. We are Libertarians, who believe in individual liberty and personal responsibility on all issues at all times. You can depend on us to treat government as the problem, not the solution.""Libertarianism", Wikipedia.org, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Libertarianism, retrieved 2010-01-25. Introduction to environmentalism Wikipedia defines environmentalism as follows: "Environmentalism is a broad philosophy and social movement regarding concerns for environmental conservation and improvement of the state of the environment.""Environmentalism", Wikipedia.org, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Environmentalism, retrieved 2010-01-28. Thoreau, after whose book (Walden) the party was named, also played a vital role in the development of environmentalism in the United States: "The US movement expanded in the 1800s, out of concerns for protecting the natural resources of the West, with individuals such as John Muir and Henry David Thoreau making key philosophical contributions. Thoreau was interested in peoples' relationship with nature and studied this by living close to nature in a simple life. He published his experiences in the book Walden, which argues that people should become intimately close with nature.""Environmentalism", Wikipedia.org, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Environmentalism, retrieved 2010-01-28. In Lovia, Walden is the only major political party actively incorporating green politics in their manifesto. Introduction to progressivism Walden's progressivism can best be defined as "a political attitude favoring or advocating changes or reform. Progressivism is often viewed in opposition to conservative or reactionary ideologies.""Progressivism", Wikipedia.org, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Progressivism, retrieved 2010-05-29. The progressivism that Walden adheres is therefore not equal to American Progressivism, the leading American ideology during the period 1890-1920. What is shared, is a common wish for government reform and the protection of the neadiest in society. Since the party's August 2010 swing to the left, their progressivism expanded to include a strong sense of social justice and equality. There is a likeness to social democracy in the newly adopted manifesto. The chief goal of modern social democracy is to reform capitalism to align it with the ethical ideals of social democracy while maintaining the capitalist mode of production, rather than creating an alternative socialist economic system.[http://www.bm.ust.hk/~ced/iea/Hong_Kong_Yingyinek_kikuldott_05june2.doc Kornai, Janos, Socialism and the Market: Conceptual Clarification, 2005.] Like social-democratic parties, Walden supports a mixed economy (consisting of both private enterprise and publicly owned or subsidized programs of education, universal health care, child care and related social services for all citizens), an extensive social security system, and secular, progressive ethics. Walden shares its progressivism with the Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) (CPL.nm), and the New Lovian Socialists (NLS), as well as with independents like Arthur Jefferson and Christina Kay Evans in Congress. Manifesto Environment * Protect! Protect! Walden wants the protection of our natural environment by means of legal action. By protecting our environment, we safeguard our personal liberties and our childrens' future. In concrete, this means that only "green energy" may be produced and distributed, that more green areas should be protected, that the federal government should restrict oversize construction plans, that manufacturing companies should be more energy and environment-conscious, that Lovians should be made conscious of the value of clean drinking water, etc. Walden supports legal action as well as campaigns as means to achieve this. Foreign policy * Neutrality The Waldeners generally support international neutrality. We do not wish to interfere with foreign politics or wars, nor do we wish to bind ourselves to the world's superpowers by joining international alliances. * Isolationism Walden wants to keep our ties with California, Hawaii and the Mexican West Coast good and friendly. We however do not want any US interference in Lovia. * Pacifism Walden is a pacifist party. Global peace as well as peace with our fellow citizens is crucial to a person's quality of life. By promoting peace across the globe, Walden hopes to give people in developing nations the chance to establish a democratic state with social justice. * Ecological efforts Walden is willing to cooperate internationally in environmental efforts. An international issue cannot be dealt with on our own. * Immigration Walden is contented with the current soft immigration policy. Liberties and civil rights * Ultimate protection Civil liberties and personal freedom are highly regarded by the Walden party. Walden wants ultimate protection of those liberties. Therefore, we urgently want to reform and extend Article 2 of the Constitution. * Legalization Both abortion and euthanasia need to be legalized. Walden does not support all-round legalization: we want a well-thought bill that resolves difficult cases and that keeps age and health conditions in account. Legal simplification does not mean we ignore medical sophistication. * End discrimination! Walden does not tolerate any discrimination. Though same-sex marriage is not legally forbidden, we want to enshrine the rights of homosexual, bisexual and other non-heterosexual Lovians in the Constitution. Walden will team up with the other progressive parties in Congress to realize this. * Women Walden is totally pro gender-neutrality and guaranteeing women's rights. Our Member of the Congress Martha Van Ghent will represent Waldener women in Congress. * Violation of property right It is vital to our society that the people's right to property is fully respected. Law and state reform * Simplify! Simplify! The party fully supports all efforts to simplify and correct the laws of Lovia. The Constitution requires some serious rewriting. * Abolish! Abolish! Walden wants to abolish: ** State law, state court and state police ** Non-democratic local regulations Note: these legal simplifications are currently up for vote in the Second Chamber. Walden supports the amendment. Market and economy * Mixed economy As of August 2010, Walden thinks a mixed economy, consisting of both state-owned and operated companies in key industries and private businesses, will benefit the Lovians. * Energy companies Core businesses such as energy production and distribution are crucial. If (partially) owned and operated by the federal state, "profit" can be used to lower the electricity bills. To Walden, it is important that companies that receive government money, are run by the government. * Transport companies Walden believes railway companies ought to be united and (partially) bought by the federal government. Taxation * Basic tax rates To provide for necessary government services, Walden deems it best to maintain a moderate tax rate. * Moderate progressive taxation The party believes moderate progressive taxes (taxing the wealthy heavier than the poor) fit within an egalitarian framework. Notable members Election propaganda Headquarters and offices The party's central offices and Sylvania state offices are located in Downtown Noble City. Walden's five state offices are: * Clymene: Sofasi Apartments at 12 History Avenue, Downtown Sofasi * Kings: Walden State Office at 4 Airport Avenue, Old Port, Newhaven * Oceana: Walden State Office at 6 School Street, East Hills, Hurbanova * Seven: Elgin Offices at 8 Elgin Avenue, Kinley * Sylvania: Walden building at 10 Freedom Avenue, Downtown Noble City References and sources See also * Coalition LD+WLP Category:Political party Category:Downtown